Me Versus You
by NormanReedus
Summary: Marco Vendetti was getting out of jail... at least that's what all the talk was about. During the times, I became intrigued with him. People said that I was different, that I could change someone. After a while, I found myself trying to change Marco. Get ready for the love, the hate, and the crime.
1. Chapter 1

1958 was the summer that the Dodgers left Brooklyn, which was also the same summer that I came to Brooklyn. My mom went to rehab for drugs, and my dad flanked out on us when I was little. My Aunt Kathy and Uncle Frank let me move in with them. It was them and my cousin, Betty Ann and my deaf cousin Nate.

Brooklyn was different than Boston. The gang related activities were out of this world. Everywhere you look you were either on the 'Deuces' turf or the 'Vipers' turf. It was a load of bull if you asked me.

There was rumors that when Marco Vendetti, the Vipers leader, got out of prison, he was gonna take vengeance out of the Deuces. I was ready to see what damage this Marco could do. All I had heard about him was he gave this kid, Allie-Boy, some heroin and he overdosed.

Leon, the leader of the Deuces, was Allie-Boy's brother. When he died, he automatically blamed Marco, but what I didn't understand was the Marco kid, didn't push the needle and inject the heroin into Allie-Boy's arm…did he? He was a junkie, Leon was too afraid to admit it.

Drugs were a major thing in Brooklyn. So was hate, love, fights, everything you can imagine, was all happening in Brooklyn. What I didn't understand was why? Why was the road divided between the Deuces and Vipers? What was the point? It was just a mark in the road.

I lived next door to a guy named Tino. He was a Deuce, very nice and sweet. He had a girlfriend name Alison. He had answers to every question I had for him. He told me that Marco and Allie-Boy were friends at one time, when Marco started selling drugs, Allie-Boy was like a Ginny Pig, and so was a guy named Jimmy Pockets.

From what I gathered from Tino, Marco never did the drugs, he just sold them. He said that one night he went to Marco for a fix; he was a junkie, and pretty much it was his fault he overdosed. Leon found him in the park with the needle in his arm, on a mary-go-round. Tino made me swear not to say a word. I asked him who ended up ratting out on Marco for the drugs; he said it was Jimmy Pockets, Marco's right hand man.

I also met a Viper, his name was Vinnie. He was like a brother to me, just like Tino was. Vinnie helped my Uncle out a lot. My Uncle owns a construction and painting business, and Vinnie was an ace in the hole.

I was intrigued by this Marco kid. Something about him made me want to know more. There was something that wasn't all adding up to what the hate that was built up on Marco.


	2. Chapter 2

My aunt Kathy asked my cousin, Nate and I, to go down to Willies and get her some cigarettes and cleaning supplies for the house. She also needed some other personal supplies, which was why she asked that I go with him.

Nate and I started our walk to Willie's. It was about six blocks away; so much as a good little work out, to say the least. Through sign language, he was telling me about the streets of Sunset Park, and then going into his take on the Vipers and Deuces. I replied back speaking with sign to him. I lit up a cigarette, looking at the buildings and taking in the Brooklyn air.

Nate got ahead of me, waving to the people who passed him. He was a good kid, even though he was deaf, he put others before himself… he was a good kid. I smiled, watching how the elders reacted to him. I took in the toxins of the cigarette, and exhaling as the elders passed me. It made the dim light I had inside of me light up, because of the good hearted people who took time to speak and make nice gestures to my deaf cousin.

I watched as he walked up to Willie's, only to be held up by a bunch of punks, my guess it was the Deuces. I hated guys who started shit.

"Hey asshole, you know who'd turf this is?" A punk yelled out, walking behind Nate. "This is the Deuces turf. You fuckin listenin to me?" He growled at Nate, hitting him in the back of the head. I watched him push Nate, that's when I had enough.

"I'm deaf, Imna deaf!" He flailed trying to get the boy to understand.

"The fuck? Shut the fuck up!" The guy yelled, punching him in the face. I ran up to him, pulling the guy up and punching him in the nose. I heard the door open, not noticing another guy coming out.

"What the fuck lady?" He boy, I punched, asked.

"Bobby, what are you doing?" The guy wondered. I looked back and saw Tino holding Nate.

"He was disrespecting our turf." _Bobby _said. I shook my head, getting pissed again.

"What the fuck ever, kid! He was going on a supply run for my Aunt!" I yelled.

"He's one of them!" Bobby yelled, "One of them Garfield boys!"

"No he ain't, they don't take rookies." Tino spoke up for his defense.

"This is Betty Ann's brother, her deaf brother." The older guy spoke to Bobby, walking over to Nate.

"You alright big guy?" He asked Nate, who was still rubbing his head. I used sign language to tell him to go back home and I'd get the stuff. He nodded, running off. Tino walked over to me.

"You hit one kid a year, and he's fucking deaf. Nice Bobby." The guy spoke, shaking his head.

"Well his mother should hang a sign around his neck." Bobby piped up. I looked at him like he lost it. I walked up to him and punched him again.

"Hang a sign around his neck… What are you, fucking twelve? Who the fuck are you to decide what his mother should do, you fucking grease monkey?" I yelled, being held back by Tino.

Bobby spat out blood on my shoe. I looked back at Tino and whispered for him to let me go. I walked back to Bobby and kicked him in the head. The boys behind him got him up before I could do more damage.

"You're a psychotic bitch!" He spat, all I could do was laugh.

"You say you're a Deuce, Bobby?" I questioned. He nodded, getting in my face.

I shook my head, pretending like I was turning away. He thought he had won, but he didn't. Not by a long shot either. I turned around, clocking him in his jaw, hitting in nose as well. He fell on the ground, once again. I kneeled down on his chest.

"Deuce, aye? Coulda sworn you were more of a Douche. Next time you ever think of putting your hands on my cousin, I will do more than hurt your face." I spoke, getting closer to his face.

"Understand?" I seethed. He nodded and I patted him on his head like a dog.

"Good boy." I said getting up and walking into Willies. I ended up buying two cartons of cigarettes, all the cleaning supplies, and Aunt Kathy's personal items.

I gathered my bags, turning but only to become nose first in a chest. I backed up and saw the guy that had stopped Bobby.

"Sorry about what my brother said and did to Nate. I'm Leon." He spoke. I smiled and nodded.

"Hi Leon, it's nice to meet you. I would say sorry for your brothers face, but I don't like to lie. I'm Erica Rose." I introduced myself. He nodded.

"I understand completely. It's nice meeting you." He replied, smiling.

"You're the girl Tino was telling me about. You're from Boston, right?" He wondered, I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm from Boston. Born and bred, had family problems so I'm here now. " I shrugged, looking at Bobby who walked back and started over to us.

"Yo, Leon, why you talkin to her?" Bobby interrogated.

"Uhm, excuse me, this conversation is between Leon and I. Bobby is neither mine or his name, so go somewhere." I smiled bitchily. He huffed and walked out. Leon chuckled, as did Leon's girl. I smiled over to her and she returned the favor.

"Wow Erica, you got some nerve , miss." Leon laughed.

"Well, he and I will never be friends. He's like a pussy for beating a deaf kid, no offence." I offered, he nodded.

"None taken. He's a bit off lately." He proposed. I thought about it and nodded.

"Well maybe, I'll see you around. Your girl is waiting for you, and I need to get this stuff back to my Aunt. Bye Leon, and thank you for doing what you did for Nate." I smiled, waving to Leon's blonde beauty. She waved back as I walked out the store.

I crossed over to the Vipers turf. I saw more than fifteen of their gang walking up to the corner. I noticed Vinnie was with them. He shot me a smile. Another familiar face I knew.

"Hey Erica, you okay?" He wondered. I smiled and nodded.

"Hey Vin, yeah I'm fine now." I smiled. He grinned giving me a hug.

"I saw what Bobby did to Nate. Such a pussy." He spoke truthfully. I nodded.

"Well, you'll see what I done to Bobby. You'll be proud." I laughed.

"I'll see you later, Eri. I have some work to do with your Uncle later." He replied. I nodded giving him one last smile.

"See ya, Vin." I spoke, walking off. I started humming to myself. I rounded on corner, noticing an older couple trying to unlock their house door. I walked up to them.

"Hi, would you like some help?" I asked up to them.

The lady smiled and nodded. I gave her a smile, taking the key from her. I got the door opened for them, then offered to help them get their bags in. They agreed, and I grabbed most of them. I followed behind the lady. The lady who I found out to be Mrs. Ellen Vendetti. After setting the bags down, I helped her put the stuff up.

"You are so sweet Erica. If my Marco was here, he would've helped us. He lives right down the street. He's my grandson." She told me with a smile.

"Marco Vendetti?" I questioned. Her eyes lit up.

"Yes. He's in jail right now. I miss him. His friends come over to check up on us for him." She explained, smiling.

"He sounds like quite the man. I bet you're a proud grandma of your boy, Marco." I suggested as she nodded in reply.

"I am, so is Don. He misses Marco so much. We still don't understand what happened for him to have him in jail." She admitted, as I bit my lip.

"Well, I can assure you that you'll be the first place he comes to when he gets out. I guarantee you, that he misses you." I smiled, grabbing her hand. A tear slipped down her wrinkled cheek.

"I wish I had my grandparents. Marco is lucky to have two amazing grands that care about him." I tried calming her.

"You're by yourself?" She wondered, almost like she guessed it. I shrugged. Truthfully, I was.

"My dad flaked out on us when I was little. My mom got into drugs and was arrested. I moved here from Boston to live with my Aunt Kathy and Uncle Frank." I explained. Her face softened.

"Oh sweetie, what about your grands?" She wondered.

"My Papa was in the war, he was killed. That man was my heart. My grandma died three weeks later. Everyone said it was an aneurysm, but I knew she died from a broken heart. Her and my papa was high school sweethearts. They done everything together." I replied looking over at the picture of Mr. Don and Mrs. Ellen, both in Navy uniforms.

"That's a beautiful picture." I noted, she handed me a smile.

"Thank you Erica. I can't wait for Marco to meet you." She happily spoke. I laughed and nodded.

"He sounds like an amazing guy, Mrs. Vendetti." I smiled.

"Oh please call me Nana. That's what Marco and his friends call me. You can call Don, Papa, as well; ain't that right, Don?" She called out over to him. He looked up and over to us and smiled, nodding.

"Of course you can dear. Make sure you come back tomorrow, yeah?" He wondered. I nodded.

"Yes, sir. I will. Thank you for welcoming me into yal's home." I smiled, hugging 'Nana'. She kissed my cheek.

"Thank you for helping us into our house, and thank you for helping with the bags and putting the things up for me." My new Papa called.

"Anytime. Yal have a great afternoon. I'll be over tomorrow to help with anything else." I smiled, hugging Mr. Vendetti. He kissed my cheek.

"You can help us with Sunday dinner, you're more than welcome." Nana offered. I nodded and smiled.

"What time?" I wondered.

"It's at 12, but come around 10. I can tell you can cook." Nana spoke with a laugh. I laughed with her and nodded.

"I love cooking, Nana. I'll see you two tomorrow!" I smiled, walking out of their home and back onto the street heading to my Aunts. I smiled thinking about the nice could I just got to now. After a couple of minutes, I finally made it home. I walked inside and my aunt ran up to me.

"Are you okay?" She wondered. I nodded handing her the bags.

"I'm fine. Is Nate okay?" I wondered, following her into the kitchen.

"He's fine. He told me what you did. I really appreciate that, Erica." She hugged me.

"That was no problem, Aunt Kathy." I smiled, taking my seat at the table.

"I met two older people who invited me over to their house tomorrow." I started, she looked at me.

"Who?" She wondered.

"Mr. and Mrs. Vendetti. Very nice couple; I helped the in their house." I spoke, smiling.

"They are a very nice couple, sweetie." She replied. I nodded and smiled.

"They are. They remind me of Ma-Ma and Papa. I love how they're so nice and thankful." I spoke, getting up. I bit my lip and sighed.

"Do you mind if I go take a nap? I wanted to go to the feast tonight, if that was alright with you." I wondered. She nodded.

"Of course, dear." She spoke. I walked into my room and lay on my bed. I thought about the pictures of Marco that I saw. He was surely handsome.

I closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep. What felt like minutes later, was really two hours. I felt a weight on my bed. I opened my eyes and it was Vinnie.

"Hey Vin. What you up to?" I wondered. He shook his head.

"Notta thing, Eri. Kathy said you're going to the festival tonight." He smiled as I nodded sleepily.

"Yeah, I was wanting to. Guess who I met today." I urged, he looked clueless.

"Santa?" He questioned. I giggled shaking my head.

"Mr. and Mrs. Vendetti. Very nice couple, I'm supposed to help her cook tomorrow for Sunday dinner." I said sitting up.

"Nana and Papa? I love them, they're great people. Sunday dinners are the best!" He exclaimed. I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"So you're gonna be there tomorrow?" I asked, he nodded.

"Of course. She's the best cook!" He smiled. "Besides, you'll get to meet Marco tomorrow!" He finished.

"And what meet you think I want to meet Marco?" I questioned. He shrugged.

"He wants to meet you." He said, winking. I rolled my eyes, foaling back into my bed.

"Fucking greasers. I swear!" I groggily spoke. I heard him laugh.

"You did a great job on Bobby. Marco will be impressed." He slid out. I shook my head.

"Vinnie, you are unbelievable." I said getting up. He laid on my bed.

"You're unbelievable." He mocked. I looked at him and furrowed my eyebrows.

"What are you, nine?" I wondered, he just shook it off with a laugh. He got off my bed, as I started to freshen up. I looked at him,

"I'm going to the beach, you comin?" I wondered, he nodded, following me outside. We started our journey to the beach. We sat under the pier. Vinnie became a brother type to me. We sat on the Brooklyn sand.

I noticed Bobby was with Tino, Allison and another girl, who I didn't know. I sighed, looking at Vinnie.

"You's ready for the pool?" I heard Bobby ask. The others nodded. Alison saw me. She smiled and waved; I returned the gesture. Tino saw me and walked over to Vinnie and I. He swooped down and hugged me, looking at Vinnie. I knew they were fixing to saw something to one another. I shook my head.

"Not around me. I'm neither with the Deuces nor the Vipers. When you're both around me, you be nice and civil to each other, understand?" I gritted, they both nodded and shook hands.

"Eri, you gonna be here tonight?" Tino wondered. I nodded.

"Yeah I am." I spoke, as he smiled.

"Take care of her Vinnie." He nodded over to Vinnie. He smiled.

"Of course." He replied.

"We'll see you tonight, Eri." He smiled, walking back over to the others. I watched them leave.

"Well, that was nice." Vinnie started. I chuckled.

"Vinnie, Vinnie, Vinnie… haven't you learned I'm neutral? I'm friends with everyone, duh!" I laughed aloud. He nodded.

"Neutral, friends… right, okay." He laughed, as I hit his arm.

"Question though. What is the point of dividing the town up? Why can't the Deuces and Vipers just get the fuck along?" I wondered.

"Eri, there's a lot of things. Some of which aren't what they seem. We can get along, but things are complicated. This war we've got now is gonna end soon. Leon means well, but he needed to realize that Marco wasn't the one who got Allie-boy turned into a junkie." He started. I sat there taking it all in.

"We all dealt drugs. We didn't force people to buy it." He finished. I nodded.

"For my sake, quit with it. I lost my mom to drugs. I don't want to lose close friends anymore." I said, as I looked over to him. He nodded.

"I swear you can persuade everyone, Eri." He laughed. I smiled, watching the surfers.

"Everything's changing slowly but surely, Eri. You could be the one that does." He reasoned. I nodded.

"All I can do is try, Vin." I said with a tear falling down my cheek.

"Maybe you can change Marco, too." He nudged my arms. I laughed, drying my tears and shaking my head.

"Vin, knock it off, fucking psycho." I spoke, getting up. He got behind me. I lit up my cigarette, shoving Vinnie. I ran off. He chased me, caught me and bit my arm.

"Ow, fucking bitch, that hurt!" I yelled, grabbing my arm.

The Vipers ran up to Vinnie and I. Jimmy Pockets was there also. Something about his presence just freaked me the fuck out. I shuddered at his voice.

"Why you here with her?" Jimmy sneered looking at me.

"Dude, she's like a sister. Her cousin is Nate." He explained.

"Your point?" Jimmy wondered. I couldn't take it anymore.

"You're just like Bobby! Both of yal can be in yal's own gang called the Douches." I spat as he got in my face.

"What was that, bitch?" He gritted.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah Jimmy, don't go there." Vinnie started.

"No, Vin, let him. Wanna be a pussy Jimmy? Hit me. Then I'll ht you and you can rat on me just like you did with Marco." I sneered his way.

The Vipers looked at me gaping.

"What the fuck did you say?" He growled, I punched him.

"You heard me you fucking snitch!" I angrily kicked him in his sides. He gasped holding his left side more so than his right.

"You better watch your back bitch." He said. I laughed.

"What is it, Jimmy? Mad because I know your secret? Huh? Mad because the others now know the reason Marco's in jail?" I taunted.

"I'm gonna fuckin kill you!" He threatened. I nodded.

"Go overdose you fuckin junkie." I spat, kicking him again. I walked off towards the boardwalk. I heard my name being called behind me. I stopped, waiting for Vinnie.

"Hot damn, Eri. You're a ball of fire. They beat his ass." Vinnie smiled, I nudged him.

"Ya know, I've been called bitch four times today?" I laughed, he shook his head laughing as well.

"Well, I'll make sure he don't fuck with you anymore." He promised. I nodded. I wasn't scared of Jimmy nor was I scared of Bobby.

"I'll kill him. Vin, I'm not scared of either of them." I reassured.

"I know, but I'm just saying." I nodded, understanding. A friend of Vinnie's ran up to us.

"Marco's back, Vin. He's at the bar." Johnny spoke. I saw a light spark in Vinnie's eyes.

"Time for you to meet him, yeah?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'll meet him tomorrow, Vin you go on. I'm gonna go back home." I said.

"I'll walk with you, okay?" He offered. I nodded.

"John, tell him I'm gonna walk to her, and I'll be there in ten minutes." Vinnie told Johnny, who nodded and ran off. Vinnie and I started off to my house.

"You sure you don't wanna come meet him?" He wondered, I nodded.

"I can tomorrow, Vin." I smiled.

"Oh, I get it. To get the man's heart, you go through his stomach." He wiggled his eyebrows. I shook my head.

"You're impossible, Vin!" I yelled. He laughed as we got to my house.

"Be careful." I told him. He nodded and hugged me.

"Of course, Eri. See you tomorrow. Be ready for Marco." He mocked. I hit him.

"Go before I beat you." I replied, smiled sweetly. He laughed giving me another hug and kissing my head.

"Bye Eri." He spoke before walking off.

"Bye Vin." I replied, going inside.

Later that night, all I could think about was Marco. I wondered if he was going to like me. I wondered about how his smiled, his attitude, everything about him.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day that I get to meet Marco. After visions of what it would be like in my dreams, I knew that today was going to be interesting. I jumped up and ran into the bathroom, quickly taking a shower, and wasting no time whatsoever. I was eager! I picked my clothes out, and started fixing my long black curly hair and make-up. After, I was ready to get dressed. I picked out a red v-neck fitted shirt, with a pair of black skinny pants.

I looked at the clock; it was already 9:30 A.M. I went into the kitchen and talked to Aunt Kathy. She said that I looked beautiful and to have fun. After a cup of coffee, I was off to Nana and Papa's. As I cornered the street that Nana and Papa lived on, I noticed Vinnie's car was already there, plus a lump sum of cars as well.

I took a breath, finding myself on the doorsteps. I knocked on the door, hearing laughter through the foyer. I bit my lip as the door open, coming face to face with Vinnie. He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I laughed, shaking my head. He grabbed my hand, and drug me in. I couldn't contain my laughter after Vinnie's actions. Papa came into view, as he was sitting in his chair.

Once he saw me, his eyes lit up. He got up and walked over to me, taking me in his arms.

"Hey baby, how are you?" He wondered. I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I'm great, Papa and yourself?" I asked. He smiled.

"I'm great! Marco is back!" He exclaimed. I smiled, hugging him once more.

"I heard, I know yal are happy. I'm happy I get to meet him finally." I smiled.

"I am too, sweetie. He's in there with your Nana." He shoved me with a pop on the butt. Vinnie howled in laughers, with made me laugh as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Nana, I'm here." I said looking at 'Marco's' back. She turned around, grabbing me in a hug.

"Hey sweetie, I want you to meet someone." She smiled, excitedly speaking. I smiled as he turned around. He dropped the potato and gaped.

"Wow." Was all he said.

"Marco, this is Erica. Erica, this is my Marco." Nana introduced. I was still staring in his blue eyes.

"Hey Marco, it's nice to meet you!" I spoke, still in trance.

"God, you're even more beautiful than what everyone else has said." He absentmindedly said. I blushed.

"Well thank you." I smiled, he nodded.

"Why don't you kids go and talk. I need some stuff from the store. Do you kids mind getting them for me?" Nana wondered. Marco shot me a smile.

"Not at all Nana." He spoke, kissing her cheek. She began writing a list for us. Vinnie wanted to tag along, so he went with us.

"So you're the girl Brooklyn's been talking about, huh?" Marco started, I looked at Vinnie and he nodded.

"Oh yeah, Marc. She beat the shit out of both Jimmy and Bobby." Vinnie piped up. I blushed, looking away.

"Oh really? You done that number on Jimmy?" Marco asked. I nodded.

"He pissed me off, Marco. Some things were said, just like Bobby." I shrugged. He nodded.

"Remind me to not piss you off." Marco laughed. I nodded.

"Just remember not to and we'll have a great day and be the best of friends." I spoke, batting my eyes. Vinnie and Marco both laughed. I grinned, going ahead of them. The two started talking amongst themselves.

"Hey Erica, what do you think about the Deuces and Vipers?" I heard Marco ask from behind me. I stopped in my tracks and turned to them.

"Honestly Marco, and no offence nor disrespect to you, but I think it's stupid. Why constantly fight about what happened in the past? Why not just quit, it's childish! Vinnie knows how I feel." I spoke, watching his face harden.

"Both of the groups have some stupid fucking people in it. Bobby and Jimmy, those two are two of a kind. Jimmy's a fuckin snake, I'd watch out for him. Bobby, he's so fuckin high strung he thinks he's a man, but he's not. Anyone who beats a deaf kid is a pussy." I shrugged, walking off. The boys ran up to me.

"So, you pretty much think the gangs are a waste of time?" Marco wondered. I nodded.

"Pretty much. I mean it's just a line in the fuckin road. This Viper turf and Deuce turf is a load of bullshit." I replied, biting my lip.

"I know you and the Vipers sold and ran drugs. I also know that you didn't shove the needle in that Allie-Boy kids arm. You can't make a junkie overdose, that was all him. I do know that Leon didn't rat on you to the cops." I offered. He nodded, looking at Vinnie.

"If he didn't, than who did?" Marco wondered. I looked at Vinnie and he nodded for me to go on.

"Jimmy Pockets." Was all I said before walking away, once again. I heard them talking behind me. I shook my thoughts as I walked into the store Nana had sent us to. Minutes later, Marco and Vinnie walked in. Marco sent Vinnie with half of the list, and us the other.

"So how do you know Jimmy ratted on me?" Marco questioned lowly. I looked up at him and bit my lip.

"I'm neutral and I'm friends with Tino. He was telling me about it. I'm sorry if I came of bitchy about both gangs, but what good is gonna come out of it?" I wondered, looking back at him. He nodded.

"I agree with you. I'm gonna play Jimmy. I know his ass, he'll crack under pressure." Marco reasoned. I nodded.

"Like I said, he's a snake in tall grass. He's another who thinks he's an Alpha, and everyone should bow down to him. Too bad for him, I'm not that type." I said, winking to Marco, only to receive a smile.

"You're not too bad, Erica Rose." He spoke from behind me.

"Neither are you, Marco Vendetti, no matter the stories I heard." I replied, picking up the rest of our list. Vinnie met back up with us. Getting to the counter, Marco paid, and we started back to Nana's.

"What do you think about the drugs?" Marco urged. I sighed.

"The reason I'm here is because of drugs. My mom was an addict. One time she sold me for heroin. I wouldn't want anyone else I care about to be taken away. Vinnie and Tino are like brothers to me. I'm tired of losing people I care about." I said, walking ahead. I caught a tear that fell down my cheek.

I was surprised with myself, at how open I was about my past to Marco. Even though, I hardly knew him, we had a connection. My thoughts shook as I heard Vinnie and Marco laugh behind me. I chuckled, but continued my walk. I heard them wolf whistle behind me. I turned my head, flicking them off. They fell into laughter once again.

I started singing to myself as I walked up to the door. I opened it, walking in to the kitchen with Nana. The boys followed and sat the bags on the table. I started making the macaroni and cheese, while nana was fixing the mashed potatoes. I put the mac-n-cheese in the oven. Marco and Vinnie wondered in the living room and started talking to Papa.

"So how do you like my Marco?" Nana prodded. I smiled, and hugged her.

"He's great, Nana. I'm glad I met him. We had a nice chat earlier." I replied, as she cut on the stove top. I checked on the macaroni and cheese. I opened four cans of creamed corn and four cans of sweet pears. I drained the sweet peas and added milk in the pot. I added the peas, plus butter, salt and pepper in with it. I went ahead and added butter, salt, and pepper to the corn as well. I stirred both, than I walked into the living room.

I saw that Marco and Vinnie were on the love-seat, so I decided to plop my ass there between them. Papa had something to do with Elvis Pressley on the tv. Vinnie nudged my ribs, causing me to laugh. Marco looked at me and I shrugged. My nostrils flared and I hit Vinnie in the guy as Marco turned his head. Seconds later, he nudged my side, causing me to laugh again.

"What are ya? A laughing box?" Marco asked. I shook my head, biting my lip.

"She's very ticklish Marco!" Vinnie exclaimed sweetly. Marco grinned at me. I shook my head, and got up hauling ass to the kitchen. I heard Marco and Vinnie behind me laughing.

"Nana, help! They're gonna tickle me!" I exclaimed, turning the stove off. She giggled.

"Oh no, you better hide! Baby, go down the hall, third door on the left. The safest place is the closet! GO!" She laughed. I nodded, running as fast and lightly as I could. I got to the bedroom and found the closet. I got in quickly, hiding in right corner behind some long jackets.

"Erica!" I heard Vinnie shout. I bit down on my hand to suppress my laughter.

"Oh Eri…" I heard Marco speak in the same bedroom that I was in. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" He taunted. I moved to adjust my sleeping led, but I ended up kicking the wall and making a noise. My eyes went wide as I heard Marco stop in his tracks.

"Here Eri, Eri, Eri.." He taunted more. Before I knew it, he tore the door open. He grabbed me, and threw me on the bed; he then, straddled my mid-section, holding my hands above my head.

"Oh Eri, what am I gonna do with you, huh?" Marco wondered close to my face. I tried to get away, but I couldn't. He ran his left hand down my side. I started flailing under him as his fingers ran over my rib cage.

"Marco, no!" I yelled out as his fingers danced on rib cage. I squirmed under him. He stopped and my body relaxed. He started to do it again, but I stopped him.

"Please no!" I asked sweetly. He laughed.

"On one condition.; say 'Marco you are so amazing! You are my God!" He purred against my face.

"Never!" I yelled as he sat up, full on tickling me.

"Say it and you're free!" He spoke smiling. I bit my lip.

"Say Marco, you are so amazing! You are my God! – There I said it!" I laughed out, but he shook his head.

"I didn't feel the meaning. You put no meaning in it. I'm hurt Eri." He smiled, running his fingers over my sides again.

I did something I never thought I would do. I grabbed his face, pulling it to mine. I laid my lips on his, kissing him with the lust and fire that bound with his touch. I, somehow, managed to flip us over; lips still attached to his.

Hey Marco, did you find- whoah." We heard Vinnie. I shot up, fixing my clothes, leaving Marco still on the bed.

"Sorry." Vinnie apologized, as he leaned on the door frame looking pleased.

"What you smirking for Vin?" I asked, he put his arm around my neck.

"Erica and Marco sitting in the tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…" He sung. I hit him in the stomach.

"Shut it." I gritted, he only laughed, looking at Marco, who was still on the bed, completely speechless.

"Marco, Erica, Vinnie, dinner is ready!" I heard Nana yell for us. Vinnie hauled ass into the kitchen. I walked to Marco and held my hand out. I pulled him out of his trance. He smiled, taking my hand. I pulled him up.

Before we walked out of the bedroom, he pulled me into a kiss, but only for a short second. He broke away pulling me with him into the kitchen. I saw new faces, ones I didn't know.

"Oh Jerry Ann, Henry, Pookie, Jeffery, and Jonathon, this is Erica Rose. She's Vinnie and Marco's friend." Nana introduced. I smiled over to them.

"Nice meeting you all." I spoke. Marco escorted me to the table. He placed me between him and Vinnie at the table. I fixed my tea, setting it at my spot at the table. I went into the living room and saw Papa still watching Elvis.

"Papa, you and that Elvis man." I laughed, walking over to him. He looked at me and smiled.

"But sugar, I love that kid." He grinned, I nodded.

"I do, too Papa. His songs are amazing. I play the guitar some, I know a bit of his songs." I started, he hugged me.

"Will you play for me? I have my guitar as well. I want to hear you sing." He urged. I nodded.

"Anything for you, Papa. Let's go eat, dinners ready. I'll fix you a plate." I smiled, pulling him up. He kept his hand in mine as we walked to the kitchen. I pulled his chair out for him, grabbing the empty plate that was in front of him.

"What you want to eat, Papa?" I asked.

"Everything, baby doll. I want more of what you fixed, though." He whispered the last bit, and winked. I stifled a laugh and nodded, walking to the stove. I fixed him everything he wanted. Marco gave me a look, then a smile. I threw a smile back at him.

"What do you want to drink, Papa?" I asked walking back, setting his plate in front of him.

"Some sweet tea, please sweetie." He replied. I nodded, fixing his glass and setting it in front of him. He was sitting beside Marco at the captain's chair. Nana was on the other side of him, following with Jerry Ann, Pookie, Jeffery, Jonathon, and then Henry was on the other end of the table.

Marco fixed Nana's plate, after fixing it, Vinnie, Marco and I fixed our plates. Both of the guys pulled my chair out for me. Pookie kept a watch on me the whole time. I shook the feeling, excusing myself from the table. I walked back into the room where Marco and I shared our kiss. I sat on the bed, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

I rested my elbows on my knees and my face on my hand. I heard footsteps coming down the hall, towards me. I looked up and it was Marco, then I looked back down.

"You and Pookie date, Marco?" I questioned. I heard him sigh. I bit my lip, looking up at him. His face said it all, and he sat beside me.

"She was my girlfriend… or piece of ass or whatever you call it, before I got locked up. If you're wondering if I loved her, no I didn't. I don't love." He replied. I nodded, slowly.

"You don't love? You love Nana and Papa." I said sticking my tongue out. He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I love them… but I don't know if I'm capable of loving." He admitted. I thought about it for a minute.

"Maybe, you haven't found the right one yet." I proposed. He rubbed his mouth.

"Maybe you're right." He spoke, smiling widely.

"Tell her to quit staring at me. I don't swing her way." I bitched, and he just laughed. He pulled me up, and we walked back into the dining area, taking our seats again.

"Everything alright dear?" Nana asked. I smiled.

"Yes, Nana. Thank you." I spoke. She winked, and started back eating.

I felt a hand on my thigh, whose to which I knew it was Marco. I smiled, looking at him. He chewed his food and winked at me.

"So _Erica_, where did you say you're from?" Pookie asked.

"Well Pookie," I started, I felt Marco squeeze my thigh. "I'm originally from Boston. Had a few problems and I ended up here." I finished, drinking a swallow of my tea.

"And why do you have to be here?" She snottily asked.

"Because Nana and Papa wanted her here. So drop it _Jennifer._" Marco spoke up for me. I quickly finished my plate.

"Wanna go for a smoke?" Vinnie asked Marco and I. I nodded quickly.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, practically jumping out of my chair. They laughed. The elders were still eating. We all, including Pookie, walked out on the balcony. As soon as I got outside, I lit my cigarette up. Marco sat on the rail with Vinnie. I said in front of them, leaning back on their legs. Pookie leaned against the house, staring at me.

"Would you like to say something to me?" I wondered, exhaling smoke.

"Hell yeah; I can see through you. You think you have Marco wrapped around your finger, but he's mine." She spat. I laughed, clapping my hands.

"You're a card, you know that? For one, are you so fucking dumb to notice anything? I just met Marco. I've been friends with Vinnie here, for a while. I can't help Marco just had you for ass three years ago. Obviously, he's not horning over you like a lost puppy. Maybe you're just too emotional for your own good." I spoke, looking up at the guys. They were wide eyed, and trying to hold their laughter, but it didn't work. Both of them were fit in giggles.

"You're a bitch. Marco's gonna fuck you and leave you. That's him!" She snorted.

"Well mom, don't worry about me or Marco. I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself, and I'm sure Marco can take care of himself as well. But thank you for the thought in worrying." I winked at her, flicking my cigarette into the street. I got up, fixed my clothes, and walked back inside.

I left her sneering out with Marco and Vinnie. I walked to the kitchen and started washing dishes.

"Oh sweetie, you don't have to do that." Nana offered. I smiled.

"Nana, it's fine. You cooked mostly. It's not gonna hurt that I do dishes." I spoke, winking. She leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"You're a godsend, Erica." She whispered, turning to put the left-over food up. I started singing Stairway to Heaven.

"You have a beautiful voice." Nana called over. I smiled.

"I guess that's one good thing I can say about myself. Papa wants me to play the guitar for him later." I replied. She threw me a smile.

"Oh, great! He used to play for me all the time. I can't wait to hear you play and sing!" She exclaimed, drinking her tea.

About ten minutes later, I was finished with the dishes. I wiped my hands, walking with Nana in the living room, where everyone was spread out. Pookie, of course, was sitting beside Marco. I let out a little laugh as I saw Papa walk in with two guitars.

I sat in the floor beside Papa, and he handed me his 1950 Sunburst Hofner acoustic electric. He also gave me a pic. He got the other in his lap, strumming.

"What you wanna play Papa?" I asked, looking up to him. He smiled.

"Do you know, 'All I Have to Do is Dream'?" He wondered. I nodded quickly.

"One of my favorites." I smiled, starting the song.

_"Dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, dream."_ Papa and I both sung.

_"When I want you in my arms, when I want you and all your charms. Whenever I want you, all I have to do is Dream, dream, dream, dream. When I feel blue in the night, I need you to hold me tight. Whenever I want you, all I have to do is Dream."_ He and I sung together.

_"I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine. Anytime night or day. Only trouble is, gee whiz I'm dreamin' my life away."_ I let him sing that part. He smiled at me, then looking at Nana.

_"I need you so that I could die, I love you so and that is why whenever I want you, all I have to do is Dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, dream_." He let me sing along.

_"I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine Anytime night or day Only trouble is, gee whiz I'm dreamin' my life away…"_ We sung, I played the song chords absentmindedly.

_"I need you so that I could die, I love you so and that is why whenever I want you, all I have to do is Dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, dream."_ Papa and I sung, veering off at the end. Everyone clapped.

"You have an amazing voice, Erica!" Jerry Ann spoke, still clapping. I smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Jerry Ann." I spoke, strumming again. Papa and I ended up playing 'Stairway to Heaven', 'Susie Q', 'Oh Donna', and 'Love Me Tender'. I felt at home, Papa and Nana reminded me so much of my Ma-Ma and Papa. I was in total awe of their love.

Soon everyone started shedding out. I looked at the time and it was only 6:30 P.M. My eyes widened at the time. I got up, and grabbed Papa's guitar, putting it up in their room. I walked back into the living room and said my goodbyes as Pookie finally left… I couldn't help but feel a slight ting of jealousy, especially the way she touched Marco, and Marco walking her outside.

"Vinnie, how bout walking a girl home." I smiled over to him. He nodded. Nana got up and put her arms around me in a tight hug.

"I love you Angel. I'm so happy you came today, please come back tomorrow!" She pled. I giggled, and nodded.

"I love you too, Nana, and of course I will." I spoke, kissing her cheek.

"Come give your Papa a hug!" Papa early stomped. Vinnie, Nana and I laughed. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly. I kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Erica." He smiled.

"I love you, too Papa." I spoke, walking back to Vinnie.

"I'll see yal sometime tomorrow." I smiled, waving to them. Vinnie and I walked outside, noticing Marco was alone and smoking. Vinnie and I lit up a cigarette.

"Want me to walk you home?" He asked. I looked at Vinnie and he nudged me.

"I'm gonna beat you.' I whispered to Vinnie. He only laughed, running off. I looked at Marco, and he held out his arm for me. I smiled, taking it.

"I want to say thank you for how you act with Nana and Papa. It's nice to know that someone cares for their well-being." Marco spoke softly. I knew it was hard for him to say Thank You. He didn't strike me as the type.

"They remind me so much of my grandparents. I'm a very caring person, Marco. I couldn't hurt a fly on the wall, unless you fuck with who I care about." I said, shrugging. He laughed.

"See, you messed up our _moment _ by throwing 'fuck' in there." He spoke between laughs. I stopped.

"Oh, Marco Vendetti and Erica Rose had a _moment_? Oh lord, this needs to be front page." I started, touching his scare on his cheek.

"Oh Mrs. and Mr. Newspaper! We need to speak with you's! Marco Vendetti and Erica Rose just had a moment! No pictures please!" I flailed around. He laughed, and started to chase me. I noticed we were almost at my house, and he caught me.

"You're something else, Erica." He smiled, pulling into a hug.

"You are, too, Marco." I smiled in his coated chest. I looked up at him, meeting his gaze. He laid his lips on mine, and I caved, I kissed him back. We heard the door open, and I noticed Nate. He did sign language telling me hey, and to tell Marco hey.

"He said hey Marco." I smiled.

"Tell him I said hey as well, and it's good to see him." He spoke. I nodded, relaying the message through sign. Nate grinned and walked back inside, leaving Marco and I alone.

"Well, I better head back. If you wonder out tonight, stop by the club." Marco said, kissing me again.

"Okay, bye Marco." I said, smiling as we turned and walked away. I watched him until he turned the corner.

I ran inside and into my bed room. I laid on my bed, and thought about the series of events that happened today. Marco couldn't love… could I change that?


End file.
